Star Plays Video Game: The Game
by Exotos135
Summary: Star decides to try the "video game blog" thing and decides to play a game. Rated T for swearing.


**Disclaimer: Star vs. the Forces of Evil belongs to Daron Nefcy and the Disney Channel/Disney XD. Everything else belongs to their respective owners.**

**By the way yes, Videogame: The Game does exist.**

* * *

**(Diaz's Household, Marco's Bedroom)**

A black screen with the title of the game, the image of Newgrounds and a button that read "play" are seen as a small square comes from the left side of the screen. In it, Star Butterfly, wearing a pair of headphones, is seen smiling excitedly.

"Hello, people of the internet!" greeted and excited Star. "Star Butterfly here with the delivery of her biggest, and only, video game...video ever! So, I heard a bit about this game, it doesn't matter where or how, just that I heard it, and it is apparently...pretty strange. But hey, it should be fun to try it! So let's dive into this brand new video gaming experience!"

Star pressed the play button, quickly ignored the warning and went to the game proper. Her player character appeared from the left side, some enemies appeared from the right side, a gun appeared above his head, he grabbed it and he quickly killed them, running towards the gold they dropped before a sign about "Upgrades!" appeared.

A voiceover shouted "You!", "Enemies!" and other stuff as that happened.

"Well I heard about rushed games, but this is ridiculous." remarked the amused Star.

Star pushed the upgrade button and then it changed to her character exploring the forest, with the voiceover shouting "Explore!" before it changed to the city, where the voiceover exclaimed "Quests" and the villagers started to speak. They all spoke so quickly and fast that Star didn't even bother to figure out what they were saying, instead focusing on getting the end before all the villagers exploded and turned into gold, with the upgrade button appearing again.

Star raised her hand an got ready to ask something, but she quickly gave a dismissing wave and uttered, "Forget it."

Star pushed the button and was met with a shop, where lots of different weapons were available. Unfortunately Star could only grab a few before the map changed to a dark area, with a circle surrounding and providing Star's character some light. A humanoid figure with brown hair and in his underwear quickly passed shortly afterwards.

"Was that Marco's uncle?"

The time to find out was short, as it soon changed with hundreds of enemies coming from anywhere and stood still as Star attacked them, looking pretty surprised as she did.

"What the hell?"

Then some enemies turned into explosives.

"What the other hell?!"

Then, shortly after she killed some more explosives, the background flashed black and white as a huge version version of the enemies appeared...without doing anything and just standing still as Star's character shot blasts at it.

"WHAT THE SUPER HELL?!"

And then, once she had caused enough damage, the bad guy exploded and the player character stood still without shooting his gun...and women with over-sized breasts fell from the sky and hit the ground up until they almost covered the screen.

By this point, Star had turned from "confused" to "completely lost."

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED!? One minute I'm one-shooting ninja-spy-guy-things and the next one women with tits far bigger than my head literally start raining from the sky!"

Star's dumbfounded frown turned into an excited smile a moment after she had finished. Her tone changed just as drastically as well.

"This game is awesome!" exclaimed the girl as she lifted her hands up in the air. "A bit short, but awesome nonetheless! I don't really know what to say, since it all happened so darn fast, but...ohohoho gosh! I just have to tell Marco all about this!"

Star got off her chair and left the room, running as fast as she could to find Marco faster She briefly returned and gave the camera one last amazed glance before she spoke her last line:

"Their tits were bigger than my head!"

**The End**


End file.
